This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary goal of the proposed research is to determine whether maternal obesity or propensity to obesity affects offspring metabolism and behavior in the common marmoset monkey (Callithrix jacchus). Specifically, we will determine the extent to which maternal propensity to obesity or actual obesity predisposes offspring to disorders of glucose regulation and weight homeostasis.